El amor más grande
by RozenAnn
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien, lo suficiente como para morir por él? "¿Por qué?" lanzó la pregunta. El otro sonrió. Itacest. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.


**~ Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>~ Titulo<strong>: El amor más grande  
><strong>~ Claim:<strong> Itacest. Angst.  
><strong>~ Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de un personaje. Quizás algunos lo consideren OOC, aunque digo yo que, si la situación es extrema, las personas también van a los extremos.  
><strong>~ Notas:<strong> La historia se ubica en una hipotética tercera guerra mundial.  
><strong>~ Disclamer<strong>: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, seguramente las Italias serían como indico más abajo, en el comentario final del fic.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien, lo suficiente como para morir por él?<em>

– ¿Por qué? – Romano ni siquiera se molestó en gritar. Sólo apretó más su puño, clavando sus uñas, sucias, en las palmas de sus manos. La pregunta, débil, soltada al aire para que se la llevara el viento; ¿A quién iba dirigida? ¿A sí mismo? ¿Al cielo sobre su cabeza, en el que seguramente un Dios se mofaba de él –_todo el poder del mundo, no, del universo, para detener lo que estaba pasando, mas se desentendía, ¡se desentendía, maldita sea, siendo él el país que llevaba la capital de su cuerpo por corazón!_ –) al negarle lo que desgarraba su alma en desesperación y deseo? ¿A la persona ante él, otrora fiel reflejo de su propia persona?

_– ¿Por qué?_ – repitió el otro, con voz suave, soñolienta, piadosa. Sin darse cuenta, arrancó otro pedazo del alma sur italiana, dejándola morir en alguna laguna ciega de su persona; Y es que a Romano lo mataba que le mirara sin verle, atravesándolo de lado a lado, como si no fuese más que un fantasma que eventualmente será borrado por el olvido y rezos de ánimas.

Ah, pero Veneciano sí lo veía, muy claramente; más allá de los ojos humanos, tan fácilmente engañados, él observaba con el sentimiento, con la comprensión que lleva ser un mismo país dividido en dos cuerpos. Y porque entendía, le dolía. Porque lo veía, y él también sentía, sabía que era necesario. Estaba dispuesto.

Una lágrima finalmente escapó de los ojos castaños, simultáneamente con una sonrisa del otro moreno.

– Porque te amo – respondió, y Romano no pudo más que abrir un poco más sus ojos, las lágrimas finalmente desbordándose del insuficiente obstáculo que suponía su orgullo. ¿Estaba sorprendido? En ese momento no podía decirlo, pues su corazón, su mente, ya no podían con la confusión, la ira, el miedo, _la impotencia _que estaban sintiendo.

– ¿¡Entonces por qué lo haces! ¡Responde, maldita sea, responde, responde! – tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él, mandando hacia la reverenda mierda todas sus heridas, la sangre perdida y el dolor; Veneciano, sin embargo, no opinaba lo mismo: Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, no habiendo dado ni dos pasos, apretó el gatillo certeramente y dos balas salieron disparadas hacia la pierna derecha de su hermano.

Una cosa es qué tan decidido estás, y otra muy diferente es hasta dónde puedes llegar; en ese momento, su humanidad simplemente no daba para más. Romano se derrumbó, cayendo pesadamente contra el piso, incapaz de avanzar. Sucio, frustrado, cansado mucho más allá de los límites de lo posible, con su mano derecha, la única libre pues la izquierda estaba ocupada en sellar de manera burda una herida en su estómago, aprisionó la tierra en su agarre y escondió el rostro contra el suelo, desahogando contra él desolados sollozos mezclados con maldiciones.

_Como el canto de un poeta a su enamorada, como una flecha disparada al vacío, quiero que mi oración llegue al cielo, y que mi sacrificio sea escuchado por el más grande._

– Es hora – anunció Veneciano.

Romano se congeló en el piso, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, en contraste con todo lo cálido que emanaba de él.

Su alma parecía haber huido de su cuerpo.

Levantando la vista, temeroso, logró observar a tiempo cómo Italia del Norte fallaba en su agarre a la pistola y caía al tiempo que esta, todavía con una sonrisa pintada en la boca.

– ¡Maledizione! – cómo, no lo supo, mas logró lo imposible: arrastrándose llegó finalmente al lado de Veneciano. - ¡Maledizione! ¡Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione, maledizione!

_Porque te deseo sólo bien y felicidad, comprenderás que esto no es nada. Lo que más deseas será mi deseo, y si para conseguirlo es necesario el último suspiro de mi corazón, comprende, que así sea. Te comprendo, te deseo, te conozco. Mi más grande propósito es lograr tu felicidad, y no harás nada para evitarlo. No puedes evitarlo._

Pero era inútil: ya no había vuelta atrás, no había nada qué hacer. Devastado, Romano se derrumbó sobre el pecho de su gemelo, empapándolo con lágrimas saladas y gemidos desamparados.

– Por qué, Veneciano. Por qué. Sei così stupido.

Veneciano trató de levantar su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hermano, mas las fuerzas le fallaron y no logró más que rozarlo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

Notó que respirar empezaba a dificultársele, en especial al sostener el peso muerto de su hermano contra sí; el dolor empezaba a ceder, la somnolencia ganaba campo.

– Por qué… ya te lo dije, fratello – como un susurro penoso, apenas sí emergió la voz norte italiana, arrullando suavemente los oídos del otro -. Porque tú… también mereces… ser llamado por tu nombre.

– Stupido… sí me llaman por mi nombre.

– No – negó. Quiso agregar más, hacerlo entrar en razón; no pudo. No porque no quisiera, aunque sabía que sólo repetiría aquello que ambos conocían de antemano, algo que su hermano más que nadie lo tenía presente, mas en ese momento, por algún motivo, no daba muestras de recordarlo. Que él también era Italia, que merecía ser llamado como tal, que era injusto que él fuese Italia y él tan sólo Romano, que lo mejor sería ser ambos llamados por el nombre del país o simplemente por la región que representaban. Sí, Veneciano (porque a fin de cuentas el NO era Italia, así como Romano tampoco lo era. No por completo, no el uno sin el otro, como sólo Seborga y nadie más parecía comprender) quería decir todo eso y más, disculparse y explicarse, pero no podía, ya no, porque ya no tenía de dónde luchar.

_Hasta los mismos confines del entendimiento. Y más allá de todo lo que se escapa de él._

Romano levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Veneciano, una lágrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla, una sonrisa luchando por mantenerse ante toda adversidad, sus ojos clavados en un cielo que hacía ya algunos segundos no podían observar con claridad.

Entonces abrió la boca. Y sus labios lograron formar dos únicas palabras, las últimas, que escaparon sin aire, estrellándose contra el corazón de Romano…

"_ti amo"_

… robándolo para siempre.

_Ti amo, fratello. Sinceramente tuyo, Italia Veneciana._

* * *

><p>Voy a aclarar un par de cosas del fic:<p>

"_el país que llevaba la capital de su cuerpo por corazón!": _Ya saben, Dios es la cabeza de la iglesia, y todos los católicos el cuerpo de esta. Ey, ahora que lo pienso, la gente de otras religiones, ¿son el cabello o qué? (/es golpeada por soltar un chiste tan malo)

Según el folklore colombiano, al menos el de la región de la costa caribe (recuerdo que le comenté esto a mi profesor de religión, que es paisa, y me dijo que era una vil mentira, pff-), las ánimas rezan por los fantasmas. Curiosamente, para darle descanso a las almas de las ánimas, nosotros debemos rezar por ellas. Qué lindo, es como un círculo sin fin (?). En todo caso, no sé si así es para el resto de la iglesia pero lo dejo tal y como está porque me pareció una idea chévere.

Miré el mapa de Italia y después de darle vueltas y vueltas, y contar una y otra vez los departamentos italianos, llegué a la conclusión de que Roma seguramente es compartida por ambos, aunque geográficamente pertenece un poco más a Romano, o lo haría si los dos no fuesen una misma nación. O sea que, en la práctica, comparten su corazón (político, pero corazón al fin y al cabo)

Seborga técnicamente es italiano, por lo que, dentro de mi headcanon, es el único que llamaría a Italia como es debido: Romano y Veneciano.

Ahora sí, voy a hablar del fic en general:

Esta es mi manera de mostrar cómo me parece injusto que traten a Italia del norte como un país entero y a Romano como una anexión o algo así. En serio: a mi ni siquiera me gustan tanto los Italias (me desesperan. Me caerían mejor si Hidekaz no los hubiera hecho tan inútiles, un poco más metrosexuales, más orgullosos, y más don juanes. Y antes de que me regañen o lo que sea, es mi opinión y tengo derecho a expresarla. Después de todo, ese es el estereotipo que tenía de ellos y que, estoy segura, medio mundo tiene). Si es que ni las fans, al menos la mayoría, les dan el trato igualitario que merecen. True story: En estos días me encontré un club de fans de las Italias en DeviantArt, cuya categoría para los gemelos rezaba, y cito: "Italia y Romano". Sin comentarios.

Así es la cosa. No tratan a Romano con la misma importancia, yo asesino vilmente a Italia del Norte (Confieso que mi conciencia sigue tan liviana como un pajarito en Activia).

En fin. Espero que les halla gustado. Y si no les gusto, no importa, igual agradezco cualquier comentario constructivo que puedan dejarme~

_**¿Review?**_

_**Si lees y no comentas, Seborga aparecerá, matará a Romano y él será toda Italia.**_

*Esquiva como ninja lo que sea que las fans le lancen y huye más rápido que Usain Bolt estreñido y buscando un baño*


End file.
